


What She Wants, She Gets

by mabus101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Exalted
Genre: And good at mind control, Cisswap, F/F, F/M, FTM, Raksi - Freeform, Raksi is very old, Shapeshifting, So dubcon, Tara Maclay - Freeform, at best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabus101/pseuds/mabus101
Summary: Raksi, the Queen of Fangs, has spirited Tara off to Mahalanka for "training".





	What She Wants, She Gets

"What does it really mean?" Tara asked. "If animals can understand me, are they all sentient? Or is it something my magics are doing to them temporarily?" The birds twittered about the weather and politely ignored her.

"You know," Raksi said, "I don't know that anyone ever made a systematic attempt to answer that question. People tended to take philosophical stances on the matter and cling to them without looking for evidence. Me, I think it's mostly the latter. They're piggybacking on your Exaltation. For the moment they can think, but it isn't really their own self, so they don't mind losing it." She dropped from the tree, wings folding, and landed on the ground in human form, naked as always. "If you don't mind, I have needs I should go take care of. You stay here and contemplate your growing bond with nature. Soon you'll learn to resist cold and storms and landslides too."

"You d-don't need any help from m-me, I guess," Tara said reticently. Raksi was much sweeter than the stories claimed. She always wanted to help Raksi, but the ancient Lunar rarely needed anything she could give.

Raksi turned and put her hands on her hips. "Well, in principle you could. You're a Lunar, after all. But let's face it, as matters stand you're just not properly equipped."

Tara tried not to go crimson. Raksi was just achingly beautiful and incredibly sexy. "What would I need to do?"

"Not do," Raksi said with a wink. "Be. But really now, you don't want any part of this, dear sweet little nature girl. You should stay here and, I don't know...meditate or something."

"No, really," Tara said, hopping down from the branch. "I'm game."

Raksi's neatly filed teeth came into view. "Whatever you say."

Tara followed Raksi through the tightly-woven trees, climbing easily through the tight spots. There was a distant rumble, and rain begin to sprinkle down again; Tara barely noticed. It might as well have been a comfy shower. "Where are we going?"

"If you're going to join me, someplace private. I will push you, nature girl, but only as hard as you can stand. Some people I break, but you I like." The thicket opened out into a clearing carpeted in moss. "If you're not sure you're ready for this," Raksi said, leaning over a thick branch jutting out into the clearing, "say so now."

Tara's mouth went dry. Raksi's carefully-trimmed pussy glistened with moisture between her toned, tanned thighs. "What do you want me to do?"

Raksi glanced over her shoulder. "Come, now. I've told you what I like. Women are nice from time to time, but far more often I need a cock buried in me. Go on, you can do this. Shall I talk you through it?" And she winked.

Tara was not at all certain she was ready for _that]_ ,but she desperately wanted to please this woman. "I...I...can you help me?"

Raksi's smile gleamed white and sharp. "For mammals like ourselves, sex generally manifests as a dyad. Not a perfectly-opposed pair, but a spectrum with two ends. Of course, this is misleading, since the ends themselves are arbitrary. You've picked up a few invertebrate forms, so you should know this...intimately by now. Yes?"

Tara nodded. Jellyfish were particularly strange; many of them went through an asexual budding phase. Insects had completely different structures, too. "I know. We call the pairs male and female, but they're often very different in different organisms."

"Yes," Raksi said. "Your body is one of many arbitrary forms. And as a Lunar, that body is yours to modify in almost any way you wish. Yet the structures still tend to be linked together by an underlying biochemical substrate. Change one part, and the Law of Contagion will apply within your own body. Unless you force it not to, of course. You can do that as well, if you like. So narrow your focus."

Tara closed her eyes. It wasn't hard to imagine where Raksi wanted her to focus. Her body felt taut and swollen in many places--her swollen lips, her hard nipples, and so on--but there was still a hot, wet center to that feeling. If she were a man, that center would be even more of a focus, from what Willow said. She fixed it in her mind.

A jolt ran through her body. Tara looked down to see her clit lengthening out of its hiding place, swelling larger, appropriating her labia as it went. Her insides shifted with a faintly-sickening sensation that passed almost instantly as a pair of testicles dropped from her groin. Hair sprouted, a line of it stretching up her belly and blossoming on her chest as her breasts shrank into hard muscle. More sprouted on her jaw as the shape of her facial bones altered, thickening her face slightly. Her neck tickled as her hair receded up it; her fingers tingled as her nails shrank down. Muscle thickened all over her body, from legs to neck, and she felt a dizzying shift in perspective as she grew a full six inches in height.

Raksi's laugh rang in Tara's ears like tinkling bells. "Very thorough. You seem to have some amusingly-specific ideas of the differences between men and women, but I will hardly complain. Take a quick look in the pool. Then get over here."

Tara followed Raksi's gesture and found a reflecting pool hidden among some mossy stones. She looked like her brother Donny! Her beard--she had facial hair!--was longer than his faint scruff, but she wasn't as muscular. About as tall, she thought.

The rock-hard, pulsing rod between her legs throbbed, and she turned back toward Raksi, who was still waiting more or less patiently in position, her fingers sliding in and out between her legs. Tara strode over to her and bent over her smooth, slender body.

The ancient Lunar purred with delight. "Now we're getting somewhere. Take your time. I know you have plenty of stamina. Even if you get too excited, I expect you'll recover quickly." She spread her feet a little further apart and guided Tara's cock inside of her.

Tara knew what the inside of a vagina felt like, of course, but she'd naturally never felt it quite like this. It pulled at her, and she found herself thrusting deep inside it in a barely-controllable manner, pumping her hips back and forth. Raksi moaned and pulled Tara's arms around her to grip the elder's breasts and pinch her nipples. Tara's own rough chest hair and Raksi's flowing locks rubbed against Tara's nipples, which weren't nearly as sensitive now; still, the sensation added to the visceral pleasure of the act.

Raksi screeched and clamped her nails down on Tara's arms as her wet sex clenched hard on Tara's cock. Tara no longer felt as if she had any control over her actions; her body simply continued to thrust without asking her opinion at all. Red haze filled her vision as if she were fighting, not...fucking. Tara was fucking Raksi, and not with a strap-on, but with her own flesh-and-blood penis.

Pleasure surged, concentrated in the unfamiliar organ, and Tara felt a gush of fluid spurt out of her. She kept thrusting anyway, enjoying the rough burning ecstasy until she stopped squirting cum. Then, finally, she sagged atop Raksi's back.

"Not bad for your first time," Raksi said, giggling quietly. "Don't think you're finished yet." She slid easily from under Tara, tripping her up in the process, and was at once atop Tara's prone body. "Prove to me there's still a lesbian in there," she said, and ground her sticky muff against Tara's mouth. "You should be ready again long before we're done. And then, Glamorous Alabaster Sorceress, you can fuck me again. You volunteered for this, so don't even imagine you'll escape before I'm good and satisfied. Are we clear?"

Tara couldn't say a word. Her tongue slid up and into Raksi's cleft, answering the only way she could.


End file.
